


I Didn’t Fall off the Bed, I just thought the Floor would be a Better Place to Do It

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, but they failed, otpprompts, they failed miserably, they tried to be sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil had been horny all day.</p>
<p>But a mattress will ruin that feeling for everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn’t Fall off the Bed, I just thought the Floor would be a Better Place to Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: Imagine your OTP having sex and person A falls from the bed

Clint gasped against Phil’s lips, “You’re in a mood tonight”

Phil growled and shoved Clint against the closest wall, “Been thinking about this all day – you and your goddamn tight pants in the range, teasing me…”

Clint chuckled as he began to lead Phil to their bedroom, “You noticed that, huh? Glad my hard work paid off in some small way”

Phil smirked and pulled away from Clint as they got into their bedroom, “Oh your hard work is gonna pay off alright. Get onto the bed”

Clint licked his lips and walked backwards, not wanting to loose eye contact with Phil.

Which he should have because as he tried to sit down on the bed, his ass caught the edge and he slipped off the bed to lay tangled in the sheets that he dragged with him in a desperate attempt not to fall.

Looking up, Clint spotted a red-faced Phil. The man was shaking he was trying to hold in the laughter that hard.

Clint glared at him, “Just for that – no blowjobs!”

Phil just let go and fell to his knees, laughing loudly. “Oh god…. It doesn’t even matter, that was just priceless!”

Clint huffed, “I hate you”

Phil looked up and smiled at Clint, chuckles still bursting from his lips. “Love you too babe”

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
